The Accident
by justbreathe19
Summary: A train colided with a car, happens all the time. But for Charlie and Logan, it could change there lives forever. Rated M for depressing scenes and later foul language.
1. Aches and pains

**A bad car accident + Charlie's deflated lung might equal the end to her singing career? **

**Disclaimer; I don't own btr or any of the places mentioned.**

Bright lights buzzed all around me. It took time for me to realize they were the fluorescent lights of a hospital room. I felt extremely disoriented, and I couldn't help but to try and look around for some type of familiarity. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my head up off my pillow. The blood rush was overwhelming.

"Oww.." I whispered, groaning in pain.

"Guys, she's up, come over here," someone was whispering from the side of my bed.

I slowly turned my head to the side. The sight of Logan's angelic face was just inches away from mine. I blinked the grogginess out of my eyes. The more I looked at my handsome boyfriend, the more I registered how his face actually looked. The events from the night before came rushing back...

_Flashback._

"Logan, we really need to slow down, we'll get there in time," I said shakily as I saw the speedometer crawl past 90.

"I'm only going 15 miles over the speed limit, we're too close to being late for me to worry about mundane things such as speeding," Logan said confidently, staring intently at the road.

The bright flash of a train was up ahead.

"Logan!" I screamed," You need to stop!"

"I'm trying! The brakes aren't working!" he yelled as he slammed down on the brakes with both of his feet.

I looked to the side to see the blazing lights of the train as it collided with the side of our car. All I could see was blackness as I felt my bones crush against my skin...

my eyelids felt heavy as I blinked away the sleep from my eyes. All around me people were rushing around, yelling things I couldn't understand. The lights of an ambulance were spinning. I registered the pain in the entire right side of my body. The next thing I knew Logan was above me, sobbing incomprehensible words.

"Oh my gosh... I... Charlie... I am so sorry..." Logan was sobbing violently now.

I tried to say it was okay, but all I could feel was the darkness as I watched him get in the back of an ambulance.

_Flashback end._

I was incredibly taken back by what I remembered. I could tell by the way tears were falling endlessly from Logan's eyes that I was probably a lot closer to death then I had originally assumed.

"Char? Can you hear me baby?" Logan choked, almost inaudible as he tried to speak around the lump in his throat.

"I.. ow," I croaked.

I must have sounded worse than I felt. Immediately after I spoke Logan broke out in sobs and ran out of the room. Kendall came up to the side of my bed, he looked extremely worried and even more tired.

"Hey Char, do you remember what happened?" Kendall asked softly.

"Yes I do.." I croaked, " Logan's brakes wouldn't work.. and a train was coming at my side of the car... and the next thing I knew everything was black..." I started shaking, feeling distraught with the memory.

"That's what happened.. Logan's brakes gave out. Your side of the car got all the impact.. Logan has some burns and bruises on his face from the airbag, but other then that he's fine..." Kendall stopped talking, he looked like he wasn't willing to say anymore.

"Kendall.. why was Logan crying? What's wrong with me?" I whispered inaudibly.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Charlie, your right leg is completely crushed, along with your arm. Your lung had deflated completely. You were on a machine for your first 48 hours here to fix that." Kendall said quietly.

"Is that all?" I asked soundlessly. It seemed like everything had just happened yesterday, but in reality it had been much longer. "How long have I been out?"

"A week and a half.." Kendall whispered. "You were in a coma, and according to the doctors there wasn't much of a chance of you waking up.. Logan's been a wreck. He feels responsible for everything, even though there was nothing he could have done to stop it."

"O-ohh.." I stuttered.

Everything began to register in small bits. I finally understood how people feel when they have a near death experience. I could have lost the love of my life. I could have lost the group of boys that have become my brothers. I could have lost my singing career and everything I had worked so hard to achieve...

"Kendall, please get Logan for me, we need to talk," I said quietly.

"Sure Char, we'll be in the lobby," all 3 of the boys came by and kissed my forehead before they left.

I had about a minute to process my emotions before Logan came in. His eyes were incredibly red and puffy. He wouldn't even look at me as he moved inside the doorway and shut the door.

"Babe, come here," I said as strongly as I could manage.

Logan broke down and collapsed by the side of my bed. "Charlie, I am so..."

"Stop," I said loudly, cutting him off, "Don't blame yourself for this, I love you too much to let you torture yourself over something that isn't even remotely your fault."

"Charlie, I love you, and if I could I would do anything to be in your position right now. I realize this isn't my fault, but you don't deserve the pain you're in right now," he said quietly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason Logie, and I know I will make it out of this okay. Aren't they releasing me tomorrow morning?" I asked.

Yes, but Char.." Logan started another irrational rambling.

"No, you are going to take me home and I am going to heal and things are going to go back to the way they were before," I sighed,"I wonder when I'll be able to get back to the studio. Is Gustavo upset about the acc..."

Logan cut me off. "Charlie, my love, there is really no easy way to say this..." he took a deep breath,"Babe, when your lung deflated it became very weak, with the tube that was down your throat and the deflation the doctors don't think you're going to be able to sing anymore..."

"I'm... not... you're joking," I said softly, stunned beyond words.

"Shhh, we all think you're going to be able to get past this, don't let this obstacle get in your way. Come on, let's go home and get you healthy," Logan said with a small smile.

All I could do was nod. That next morning we packed our bags and headed for the airport. My mind was racing as we headed back to the PalmWoods. We were all going to see Gustavo that next morning, and I could only imagine the hell we were going to experience...

**Well that's all for this chapter. :) I don't know whether or not to continue so please give me feedback! **

**Thanks guys. :)**


	2. Meet and love

**This chapter will tell you guys how Charlie & Logan met. :)**

**It will be a tad bit shorter then the last one, but worth it cause you'll get to know there story. Enjoy :)**

"_Charlie, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's your decision," my mom sat looking at me from the drivers seat. _

_I stared at the scary hotel in front of me. "I'm ready.. I love you mom, thank you for letting me have this opportunity," I said confidently._

_She smiled, "This is all you gorgeous, you earned this. Now you go in there and sing your heart out. I'll call you when I get back home,"_

"_Bye mom," I said as I grabbed my things and headed up to the front door of the Palm Woods._

_I walked up to the front desk, it was empty. I looked around, there were people out at the pool. Everyone seemed happily content here. I wondered if I'd feel the same way once I got used to it._

"_Hi and welcome to the Palm Woods, how may I help you?" a man behind the desk pulled me out of my daze._

"_Uhmm.. hi, I'm Charlie Avril, I'm suppose to be moving in here so I can start working with Gustavo Rocque," I said shakily, not quite sure what to do._

"_Ah, I was told to be expecting you, would you like me to show you to your room?" the man asked kindly._

_I smiled widely,"That would be lovel..." I was just turning away from the desk when I froze. Standing not more then 5 feet away from me stood the most beautiful boy I had ever seen before. My jaw dropped to the floor. He turned around and saw me staring at him. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me._

"_Hh.. hi," I stuttered, unsure of what to say to this gorgeous creature. _

"_Hi, I'm Logan, are you new here?" he asked kindly._

_I nodded, not sure of what was going to come out if I opened my mouth._

"_I know it's all a little intimidating at first, but it's really a lot of fun once you get used to it," Logan smiled encouragingly. _

_I could feel my heart flutter as he smiled at me. He had to be the most amazingly beautiful creature I had ever seen before._

"_I... I'm Charlie Avril, I'm suppose to start working with Gustavo Rocque tomorrow," I said, silently thanking God that my voice didn't quaver._

"_OH! I know who you are! Gustavo said a new girl was supposed to come in for a new album with us. I just didn't expect her to be this gorgeous," Logan said, looking quite pleased._

"_I... Uhm... I really should get up to my room," I said, dumbfounded and in awe. All I could think was 'he called me gorgeous...'._

"_I'll show you where it's at, Gustavo told us to make you feel as at home as possible. That shouldn't be hard, huh Char?" He said slyly._

_My heart skipped a beat at the use of a nickname. I almost fainted when he grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the elevator._

"_Charlie? Babe?" He asked._

I realized the voice was coming from somewhere in my room. I guess I had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the dream I had. Meeting Logan was one of the most wonderful days of my life. I could dream about him forever...

"Charlie, are you up? We have to get down to the studio and talk to Gustavo. We need to get you dressed," Logan said quietly.

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Before I knew it I was in a wheelchair being wheeled to the limo waiting to take us to the hell that is known as no one other then Gustavo Rocque...

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading about how they met. :)**

**Feedback would be very much appreciated! Thank you!**


	3. Love at first sight

**Okay I haven't updated in awhile, but I figured I might as well get back to it.**

**In this chapter I introduce my best friend/sister. (:**

As we pulled up to Roqcue Records, I could see my partner in crime, aka my sister, jumping up and down like an overly excited kangaroo. Rose looked like she was about ready to pee her pants with excitement, and with the way she looked I wouldn't have been surprised if she did. Logan had gotten out and had my wheelchair by the door of the limo. Before I could even position myself to get in the chair, Rose came running up at full speed, shrieking almost incomprehensibly.

"Charlie Rae Avril! You have had me worried sick! Kendall told me you might not be able to sing anymore? What the fuck! We should sue the train that ran into you guys, or the company? I don't even know. Do you know how much.." I listened to Rose ramble on and on, but all I could really think about was when her and Kendall met for the first time...

Flashback.

"_Okay, this is your first time playing hockey, so I want you to be VERY careful, okay? None of your stupid tricks, got it Rose?" I glared at her straight in the eye._

_She sighed scornfully,"Yes master, your wish is my demand," Rose rolled her eyes,"Come on! Stop being such a poop. I promise I'll be good, now teach me."_

"_Okay, go inside and get your skates on, then meet me in the rink," I said, walking away from her crookedly on my skates. I was out on the rink doing practice shots. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James were suppose to show up later that day so Rose could show off her new-found hockey skills. I wanted to get her a little more accustomed to the ice before I decided to let her around other people._

"_Okay! I'm ready!" Rose fell flat on her ass as she tried to stop in front of me. She looked ridiculous in a bright pink poncho, matching earmuffs, and skates with bright pink laces._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I was expecting my sister, not Elle Woods," I said with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes as she got up. "Alright, I'm going to teach you the basics, let's get started," I said patiently._

_Over the next hour I taught her how to skate in a straight line without falling, learn to stop without falling, and we even accomplished her hitting the puck without hitting herself. We were on her third shot when I heard Kendall's voice behind us._

"_Hey Charlie, were rea..." Kendall was cut off as a hockey puck collided with his forehead. Rose had been so shocked by how gorgeous he was she shot the puck almost unconsciously. It rammed into Kendall's head full force. Rose practically fell on top of him as she skated over to see if he was alright._

"_Oh my shit, are you okay?" Rose asked anxiously._

_That's when Rose got a good luck at his face. It looked like she was seeing the sun for the first time._

"_Owww, that really fuckin..." Kendall stopped as soon as he looked up at Rose's face. For the next 10 minutes all they did was stare at each other intently as Rose gently rubbed at his forehead. I skated up to Logan and kissed his cheek as he looked at Kendall and Rose._

"_Well, they seem to enjoy each others company," I said softly, giggling as they stared at each other with a strange intensity._

"_Hahah, I agree. Oh well, let's leave them there and get to playing hockey," Logan said with that devious smile he got whenever he was feeling competitive._

_The 4 of us left Rose And Kendall on the ice and skated towards the net._

Flashback end.

I couldn't believe Rose was still blabbering on as I came out of my daydream. Kendall had his arms woven around her from behind, I couldn't help but smile at how far they had come since they met.

"Are you smiling right now? Really? This is serious Charlie Rae! You might not be able to sing anymore! Gustavo is going to have 4 cows when he talks to us. Come on, I'm wheeling you in, move Logan," Rose said forcefully as she pushed him from the back of my wheelchair.

The 6 of us headed towards the doors of Roqcue Records. I was ready for anything Gustavo threw at me, or, at least that's what I told myself...

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'm really not sure where to go from here so some constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!**

**A very big shout out to my best friend ChasingTheeDream16, she was my inspiration for most of this chapter. :)**


End file.
